Firehead
Firehead's and Ziggo's relations are unknown, but they are surely related to each other. They have been together for as long as anybody can remeber. Firehead is a strickt Matoran with lots of rules. He has wanted to be the leader of the Matoran for a long time, because he thought he could do it better than any of the past leaders. Biography Firehead's first appearance in the BIONICLE history was when he was working for Biokau with Ziggo. His working partner was Grandeg. For an unknown reason, about at the same time when Grandeg was planning his Grandeg's Robots, Firehead got really angry at Biokau. He then started planning a complicated assasin for him. In the process, Firehead learnt about the legend of the Four Great Lands. Firehead's assasin failed because of Grandeg who got to know about the plan and stopped him in time. Firehead didn't get arrested, however, because he escaped with Ziggo. Many years passed and nothing was heard of the two characters. During this period of time, Firehead found the Firehead's Island, built the Firehead's Fortress, started planning about the capture of all the Matoran from the Four Great Lands, constructed the Teleporting Guns and hired Morphy. When Firehead heard that Grandeg had became evil, he was happy. He tried to contact Grandeg and found out that he had lost his memory about his own past, he only remembered Grenda's past. This made Firehead happy, he made an alliance with Grandeg. Grandeg would give him equipment and Matoran slaves, Firehead would give his support on killing Zuxan. Firehead, however knew the legend of the Four Great Lands and the fact that they would be destroyed if Zuxan got killed. But he used this as an advantage. He was in Firehead's Island, which wasn't affeced by the legend because it wasn't part of the Four Great Lands. Firehead had millions of Statis Tubes in a large chamber. He sent Ziggo and Morphy to teleport all the Matoran from the Four Great Lands to the statis tubes. Firehead felt safe in his fortress while his two helpers were fulfilling his dream, becoming the leader of the Matoran. Firehead planned that when Grandeg would kill Zuxan and the Four Great Lands would get destroyed, Firehead would already have the Matoran safe in the Statis Tubes. He would free them and tell them that he was the hero and had saved them from a certain death. Then he would transport them to a larger island, where they all would build a new home... Firehead wasn't safe, however. While he was expecting slaves from Grandeg, Wind Rider, a Bz Guard and Kohena attacked him by surprise. They had got teleported but had escaped their statis tubes. The three Matoran nticed the large Grandeg's Airship in the air and went on the roof, taking Firehead hostage. They met with Dvd and Aino, who were on the ship. But Firehead summoned Morphy and Ziggo who freed him. Ziggo got Kohena's lightsaber and a gun in the process. The Matoran, however, fled. Next Firehead started to plan the betrayal of Grandeg. He ordered many Grandeg's Robots and airships for him. Grandeg agreed and sent him what he wanted. Firehead constructed large Teleporting Guns that he attached on the airships. Then he fized the Grandeg's robots that he got, to serve him instead of Grandeg. He then sent some robots to fly the airships and teleport the Matoran from the Four Great Lands. He also sent Ziggo and Morphy to kill Biokau, since he was still bitter for him. Firehead tried to also hire Kah and Kah, who he found out to be evil. But Kah and Kah escaped, taking two of his airships. Next he decided to start a war at Comic Land, since Metru Nui and Bio-Land were already emptied of Matoran, to his statis tubes. He sent all his rest Grandeg's Robots (which was 95% of Grandeg's robots alltogether) to start the war with their Teleporting Guns. The war was a succes since the Matoran had no way to block Teleporting blasts. But soon Firehead was challenged again by Wind Rider and Kohena. He summoned Ziggo and Moprhy and started to battle. He was pinged to the wall by Kohena, however, and after that, trapped into a pie along with Moprhy and Ziggo. Firehead escaped later, and watched the war of Comic Land continuing. All the Matoran had soon got teleorted to him. He was pleased. But then, Morphy asked him to talk to him privatly in the poison room. Firehead agreed, and was attacked in the room. He was angry of Morphy's betrayal but fought. In the end, he was thrown into poison, and he died and dissolved into the acid. Abilities and Traits Firehead was smart, but a very angry person. He knew no happiness at all. He was so focused on his destination, that the he never enjoyed the trip. Tools Firehead hasn't been seen to wield a personla weapon but he has carried Kohena's lightsaber for a while after stealing it and a Bz Guard gun. Quotes Trivia *Ziggo thinks that the good guys killed Firehead, thanks to Morphy's stories. Ziggo is ready to avenge his old master in any way, which is why he works with Moprhy. Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran